Anecdota Familiar
by Lallen
Summary: Meiko esta embarazada, Kaito esta histerico, los gemelos tienen un proyecto y Miku no hace nada. Buen pretexto para el KaiMei.


**Anécdotas familiares**

**(Vocaloid no me pertenece, por cierto)**

**Summary:**

**Meiko está embarazada, Kaito debe cocinar, Miku no tiene nada en especial y los gemelos tienen un proyecto escolar ¿Qué historia se puede sacar de todo esto? **

-Pónganse en parejas por favor…- pidió el maestro.

Los primeros en juntar sus bancas fueron los gemelos de la segunda fila. Siempre era así cada vez que el maestro dejaba un trabajo en parejas. Los Kagamine eran como dos imanes místicos, así de fácil.

El resto de los alumnos fueron acomodándose mas lentamente en medio del desorden, el ruido etc etc… es decir, lo clásico de un aula normal.

-Voy a dejarles el proyecto de este bimestre.- anunció el maestro como si todos lo estuvieran escuchando. –Tendrán que cuidar un huevo.-

Un "Aaaaaaaargh…" se generalizó en todo el grupo. Los que no escucharon, fueron informados por sus compañeros.

Rin y Len se encogieron de hombros.

El profesor frunció el ceño mientras algunos alumnos protestaban. –Y aunque se quejen, los que no realicen el proyecto tendrán un cinco en la materia.-

Silencio general. El maestro sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a explicar. –Tendrán que cuidar del huevo como si fuera un hijo. Si lo rompen o lo descuidan, su calificación sufrirá las consecuencias.-

-¿Y usted nos va a dar el huevo?- preguntó un niño de una de las ultimas filas.

El maestro lo miró seriamente con cara de "… ¿Eso crees?". –Claro que no. En sus casas bien pueden tomar un huevo, ¿No?-

-¿Y lo podremos decorar?- preguntó una chica de la tercera fila.

-Obviamente, señorita. Así podremos reconocer si cambiaron el huevo. También tendrán que ponerle un nombre.-

Así que esa era la tarea del día. Cada semana el profesor iba a revisar que el huevo de cada pareja estuviera intacto.

La campana anunció sonoramente el final de la escuela. Los alumnos se fueron como quien escapa de un reclusorio. Rin y Len, en cambio, iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida.

-Que proyecto mas tonto ¿no crees, Len?-

-Sí… lo bueno es que es muy fácil.- respondió el menor.

-Si, ni tú ni yo sacaremos cinco.-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cómo le vamos a poner?- preguntó Len.

-Hmmm…- Rin elevó la vista al cielo como si las nubes llevaran nombres.

-¡Hola!- Rin y Len casi se mueren del susto cuando Miku apareció detrás de ellos sin avisar. –Kaito ya esta ahí ¿Por qué van tan lento?-

-¿Ah?- preguntaron a coro los gemelos antes de ver, en la entrada, al peliazul con una sonrisa, recargado en su auto. Del mismo color que su pelo, por cierto.

Cuando llegaron hasta él lo saludaron, y les abrió el coche.

Miku se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, Rin y Len atrás. Mientras iban hacia la casa que compartían, Kaito hizo la fatal pregunta que acosa al ochenta por ciento de estudiantes en el mundo.

-¿Y que tal les fue hoy?-

-Bien, el examen sorpresa que nos puso el de matemáticas estaba muy fácil.- respondió a toda prisa Miku, sonriente, pero con un tono sospechosista, como si faltara algo mas.

-Bien…- aunque quería saber que tenia Miku, prefirió no preguntar mas a fondo ahí - ¿Y a ustedes dos como les fue?- preguntó Kaito dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-Bien, Kaito, hoy nos dejaron un proyecto muy tonto.- respondió Rin.

-¿Cual?-

-¡Tenemos que cuidar de un huevo!- protestó Len. Kaito se rió en silencio.

A él también, cuando iba en secundaria, le habían dejado el mismo proyecto. Y recordaba con cierta diversión como, justo luego de que la maestra le había puesto un gran diez como calificación, el huevo se le había caído de las manos y se había estrellado frente a ella con gran estruendo.

-¿Y Meiko como está?- preguntó Miku, cambiando completamente de tema.

-¿Meiko? Muy bien. Un poco sentimental, pero nada más.- respondió Kaito pensativo.

Esa mañana, Meiko había llorado casi por una hora sólo porque en un programa de Animal Planet un León había devorado una gacela.

-¿Y aun no ha comenzado a moverse?- preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Kaito haciendo uso de su capacidad deductiva.

Rin, Len y Miku lo miraron con cara de "¿Tú quien crees?".

-Qu… ¡Ah! ¡El bebé!- exclamó Kaito, entendiendo de a quien se referían. –No, parece que aun no.-

Paso un rato de silencio.

-Oye Kaito…- comenzó Len, a punto de preguntar algo. -¿Tú cómo le pondrías a u…?-

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Kaito, ignorando por completo al rubio, y estacionando el auto frente a una casa ya familiar, con apariencia agradable.

Los cuatro bajaron del auto.

-¿Qué me querías preguntar, Len?- Kaito apenas se acordó de que Len le quería preguntar algo.

-Que cómo le pondrías a un huevo.-

-Eh….-

-No creas, Len, Kaito ni sabe como ponerle a su hijo ¡Cómo va a ayudarnos con un mísero huevo!- protestó Rin.

-Cieeeerto, Rin, mejor hay que preguntarle a Meiko.- Dijo Len como conclusión.

Kaito bufó con fastidio, pero prefirió no protestar porque no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de ningún nombre.

Y justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió y Meiko salió a abrazarlo a la velocidad de la luz con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¿Por qué me abandonas?? ¡Estuve muy sola! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Fui a buscarlos a la escuela!- respondió Kaito, confundido.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tardaste mucho buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿¿Es que acaso tienes a otra??-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que siii! ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Olvidaste a tu hijo y me olvidaste a mí…-

-Nee… Meiko ¿Cómo le pondrías a un huevo?- preguntó Rin.

Meiko dejó de llorar en un instante, y elevó la vista con una expresión pensativa. –Nombres… nombres… ¿Qué tal Mamimi?-

Rin y Len se miraron entre sí, no muy convencidos.

-¿Panchito?-

-Meiko…- protestaron los gemelos.

-Bueno… mmmh… ¿Aachen?-

-…-

-¿Yuki?-

Rin y Len se encogieron de hombros. –Bueno… Yuki será.-

Finalmente los cinco entraron a la casa luego de que Kaito le asegurara, le reasegurara y le asegurara otra vez a Meiko que el NO estaba teniendo ninguna aventura con nadie, que solo había ido a recoger a los tres.

Rin y Len fueron directo a la cocina al buscar un huevo, Kaito los siguió para preparar la comida, Miku subió a su habitación y Meiko se sentó en uno de los sillones diciendo que cada día le pesaba mas caminar.

En la cocina, los gemelos estaban haciendo todo un teatrito sólo para sacar un huevo.

-¿Cuál tomamos?-

-No se… mmmh… ¿Cuál tiene cara de llamarse Yuki?-

-Los huevos no tienen cara, Rin, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-

Los gemelos se quedaron observando toda la canasta de huevos pensando por un largo rato. Finalmente Rin sacó de entre todos un huevo en especial, con el pretexto de que era mas blanco que los demás y por eso le quedaba mas llamarse Yuki, porque Yuki significaba nieve, y la nieve es blanca.

Mientras, Kaito PARECÍA cocinar algo que PARECÍA ser un intento de guisado de verduras.

Los Kagamine fueron a la sala con Meiko, cargando el huevo con orgullo.

Meiko parecía estar pensando algo importante, mientras su mano izquierda reposaba en su abultado vientre. – ¿Cuál nombre es mejor?- preguntó a los gemelos -¿Kanade o Kotaro?-

Rin y Len se quedaron pensando unos minutos.

-¡Kanade!- respondió Rin.

-¡Kotaro!- respondió Len.

Una gota de sudor orbitó la cabeza de Meiko. Seguía con la expresión pensativa. Los gemelos se sentaron a su lado, planeando como decorar el dichoso huevo.

-Hay que ponerle ojitos brillosos.- propuso Len.

-¡Y ponerle pelo con estambre!- exclamó Rin entusiasta.

-¿De qué color?-

-YO digo que blanco ¿No ves que se llama Yuki?- dijo Rin, dale y dale con la importancia del dichoso nombre.

-Bueno, si quieres.-

-¿O que tal Kazuki?- interrumpió Meiko. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. –Los tres nombres son bonitos, pero no estamos seguros.-

-De todos modos, ese bebé es tuyo y de Kaito.- opinó Len.

-Cierto, ustedes dos tienen que pensarlo.- concluyó Rin.

-Ya sé, pero Kaito me ayuda tanto como ustedes dos.- suspiró Meiko con resignación. -¿Y si es niña? Me gusta el nombre de Kaede… pero no estoy segura…-

Rin y Len suspiraron con resignación.

-O también podrían ponerle Akari.- propuso Miku, bajando las escaleras.

-Akari Shion Sakine… mmmh… Kaede Shion Sakine…- murmuró para sí Meiko, antes de suspirar –aah... y además hay que cuidar que no suene mal con los apellidos…-

-¡La comida va a estar lista!- exclamó Kaito con cierto orgullo.

-Por dios díganme que no preparó algo como lo que preparó hace dos días.- rogó Meiko como plegaria al cielo, acordándose de esa masa pegajosa y extraña de olor y color inciertos que la había hecho correr al baño a vomitar presa de unas nauseas que no eran causadas sólo por el embarazo.

-Eeaargh…- musitaron Miku, Rin y Len al mismo tiempo, acordándose del mismo dizque "alimento" y como el valiente de Len (aplausos) se había atrevido a tomar una mínima porción y se había desmayado casi al instante de haber probado ESO. Luego de ir al hospital porque no reaccionaba les dijeron que el desmayo había sido causado por una intoxicación.

Luego de eso, acordaron entre todos ir a comer a un restaurant. Pero por desgracia Kaito no había aprendido la lección e insistía con cocinar cada día, diciendo que como iba a ser padre tenía que aprender algo, como cocinar y blablabla….

-¡Cocina horrible!- se quejó Miku. –Lo único bueno de su comida es el postre, porque siempre es helado y él no lo cocina… pero…-

-¿Por qué Kaito insiste tanto para prepararnos la comida?- preguntó Rin lastimosamente.

-Por desgracia se le metió en cabeza la idea de que mientras esté embarazada no debo hacer NADA.- se lamentó Meiko –Y por un lado es cierto que me cuesta estar de pie. Pero no es para que exagere de ese modo.-

-¿Y es cierto que aun no lo sientes moverse?- preguntó Miku con curiosidad.

-Sí y… eso me preocupa. Normalmente debería haber comenzado a sentirlo desde hace mucho.- respondió Meiko con melancolía, acariciando con cuidado su vientre.

-Ojala no sea nada malo.-

-Es que debe haber algo mal… ya son casi ocho meses y aun no he sentido nada… debería consultar a mi doctor-

-Tal vez es un bebé muy flojo y dormilón como Kaito.- dijo Rin con optimismo, arrancándole a Meiko una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No podríamos decirle a Kaito de mejor comer en un restaurant como la otra vez?- pregunto Len buscando una solución al problema de Kaito cocinando.

-No podríamos comer en un restaurant todos los días, saldría muy caro…- respondió Meiko. –Pero… por otro lado sería una idea razonable.-

-¡El restaurant no es Taaaaaan caro!- la alentó Rin.

-Creo que podría convencerlo.- observó Meiko.

-¡LA COMIDA YA ESTA LIIIIISTAAAA!- llamó Kaito como un llamado salido de las profundidades del infierno y la calamidad.

Meiko, Miku, Rin y Len se miraron entre sí con apenas disimulado horror. Meiko fue la primera en levantarse del sillón, con cierta dificultad, y fue caminando a la cocina seguida de los otros tres. Miku, Len, Rin y Meiko se dirigieron a la cocina temerosos de lo que estaría en sus platos.

Y lo que vieron desde la puerta de la cocina los tranquilizó un poco. Se veía como un guisado normal. Todos se sentaron a comer.

El "guisado" tenía un sabor extraño, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Los cinco comenzaron a platicar, mientras Rin y Len seguían poniéndose de acuerdo sobre cómo decorar el huevo. Mientras, Miku le platicaba a Kaito acerca de cómo uno de sus compañeros se había dado un santo golpe en la cara en educación física.

Meiko escuchaba mitad de cada conversación, con una sonrisa. Pero de pronto su cara se tornó de sorpresa y musitó un "OH por dios" casi imperceptible. Pese a todo, Kaito no tardó ni cinco segundos en reaccionar y volteó la mirada hacia Meiko con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Meiko fue reemplazando su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa más bien ligera. Negó con la cabeza dulcemente y relajó sus hombros.

-No, sólo se está moviendo.-

Casi al instante todos tenían una mano en su vientre para sentir aquello. Y si, era algo extraño pero muy notorio.

Todos sonrieron con felicidad. Meiko suspiró con alivio, se veía muy emocionada. Siguió acariciando con suavidad su vientre. Entonces no aguantó más la emoción y gritó: –¡Al fin!-

-Entonces era cierto lo que dije, es un bebé muuuuy flojo.- afirmó Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿Que podías esperar de un hijo de Kaito?- preguntó burlonamente Miku.

Ella y los gemelos se echaron a reír. Pero Kaito, que en ocasión normal hubiera replicado algo (que no hubiera servido de nada porque era malísimo defendiéndose), estaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriéndole ampliamente a Meiko.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma un poco mas dulce, mientras él tomaba su mano y le dejaba en ella algunos besos. El pobre se sentía tan emocionado que no podía hablar siquiera.

-Se esta sintiendo mas en donde esta tu mano. Parece que ya llamas su atención.- dijo Meiko, concentrada en lo que sentía dentro de ella. De pronto, le parecía muy natural, pero a la vez muy extraño.

-Ese niño ha de tener un detector de idiotez.- dijo Rin.

Len asintió con la cabeza y Miku se rió. Meiko los miró frunciendo el ceño –No se burlen de él, está emocionado.-

Ahí fue cuando Kaito se dio cuenta del mundo exterior. -¿Eh? ¿Burlándose? ¿De quien?-

-De nadie, Kaito-kun.- respondió Rin, mientras Len y Miku asentían con la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos segundos absortos en sentir unos golpecitos muy notorios.

-Nee… Meiko…- comenzó Miku.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué nos da patadas?-

-¡Nos odia!- chillaron los gemelos a coro, sacando directamente una conclusión. – ¡Seguro fue por lo del detector de estupidez!-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas. –Aun es muy pequeño para decidir a quien odiar o a quien no. Supongo que quiere llamar un poco la atención, o simplemente estirar las piernas.-

-¿Crees que tenga hambre? ¿No deberías comer un poco de helado por si las dudas?- pregunto Kaito –Es un alimento muy sano.-

Meiko lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una mirada sarcástica. –Mentiroso. Y no tengo antojo de nada. Los antojos son lo que me indica si quiere comer algo o no.-

-Woooo…- musitó Miku impresionada. – ¿Ósea que puedes saber si tiene o no hambre?-

-No exactamente. Sólo… es… ¡Ay no sé! Es algo complicado.-

Luego de un rato el pequeño dejo de moverse. –Creo que se durmió.-

Ahí fue cuando ocurrió el drama, Kaito se echó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras la abrazaba con cierto cuidado.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy **tan** feliz buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Si está feliz por qué llora?- preguntaron los gemelos y Miku a coro.

-Es que… es que… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi pequeño! Y… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es tan… tan… ¡Sniiiiif! ¡¡Y Meiko se ve tan linda y… y buaaaaaaaaaa!!-

Meiko lo abrazó casi como se abraza a un niño pequeño para que deje de llorar, mientras pensaba, al mismo tiempo que Len, Rin y Miku "Ahí va el drama kaitesco diario…".

-Chicos, si quieren ya pueden subir- les dijo Meiko, mientras Kaito seguía de sentimental. –Sólo laven sus platos ¿Si?-

Los tres asintieron y se retiraron (luego de lavar sus platos). Sabían que en esos momentos era mejor dejarles un poco de privacidad o morir ahogados entre los corazoncitos rosas. Mientras, Meiko y Kaito se quedaron abrazados.

-Es que… de solo pensar que esta ahí dentro y que… es… tan pequeño y… sniiif…-

-Entiendo que estés tan emocionado, no tienes porque ponerte a llorar así. La de las hormonas descompuestas soy yo ¿Recuerdas?-

-Está bien… sólo… me tienes muy preocupado. Tú y ese pequeño.-

-O pequeña.- corrigió Meiko risueña.

-Eso, o pequeña.-

-¿Por qué te tenemos preocupado?-

-Porque… porque… tengo miedo de cuando nazca.- su voz iba bajando de volumen poco a poco.

-¿Hum? ¿Y eso?-

Kaito tardo un largo rato en responder, para finalmente musitar -Te va a doler mucho ¿Verdad?-

Meiko suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo. –Es algo que debo pasar.- Lo abrazó un poco mas fuerte, y recargó la cabeza entre los cabellos de Kaito. Luego de un rato, ya lo sentía tranquilo, casi durmiendo. –En todo caso, contigo ya estoy practicando para ser mamá.-

-Tengo sueño…- musitó el tipo, comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

Meiko sonrió, y se quedo inmóvil, acurrucándolo en sus brazos.

**Vaya con el KaiMei gratuito… Pero eso le importa sólo a la mitad de los lectores. Así que vamos a ver qué están haciendo Len y Rin en su habitación. No, no twincest.**

-A ver… ¡Len! ¿Tenemos estambre blanco?-

-Eh…- el gemelo buscaba en una caja donde guardaban todas las cosas útiles e inútiles escolares o de mercería, o simplemente lo que ya no cabía en los cajones.

-¡Len… date prisa! ¡El pobre huevo lleva como media hora esperando!-

-Ok, ok… a ver…- seguía buscando con la mano, hasta que puso cara de triunfo y sacó una bolsa llena de estambre de colores. – ¡Ajá! ¡Seguro aquí hay blanco!-

-Pásame un plumón permanente para dibujarle los ojos en lo que buscas el estambre blanco ¿Sí?- pidió Rin.

-Bueno… toma.- dijo el gemelo aventándole el plumón negro, antes de sumergirse en la bolsa buscando estambre blanco.

-A ver… ojitos con brillo…- y comenzó a dibujarlos en el huevito…

**Continuará… (Supongo)**

**Acepto ideas.**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Jiji… ya les debía mas KaiMei…**


End file.
